


The Perfect Getaway

by fembuck



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Family, Gen, Sisters, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the search for the Stone of Tears, Kahlan and Dennee sneak away for the day for some swimming and sisterly fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Getaway

Dennee collapsed into the green grass at the edge of the pool laughing as she pointed her toes towards the water and stretched her hands above her head.

"Kahlan," Dennee said dreamily, her voice just loud enough to reach her sister where she was wading in the basin at the bottom of the waterfall.

"Yes, little sister?" Kahlan responded, smiling affectionately as she watched Dennee stretch.

"This place is wonderful. It may actually be the most wonderful place in the Midlands," the blonde Amnell sister declared rolling onto her side so that she could see her sister.

"Actually, it's the most romantic place in the Midlands," Kahlan said grinning, "or so I hear," she added sheepishly.

"And who did you hear this from exactly?" Dennee asked arching a pale eyebrow at her sister who was rather suspiciously dodging her gaze.

"Oh, just around," Kahlan murmured running her hand lightly through the cool, clear water as she studiously avoided her sister's gaze.

"Kahlan!" Dennee exclaimed.

"Dennee," Kahlan jeered back still avoiding her eyes.

"You have to tell me," Dennee said standing so that she could make her way back towards the water.

"There's nothing to tell," Kahlan said watching her sister with some trepidation. "I just heard it somewhere, okay?"

"Not okay," Dennee replied before she jumped gracefully into the pool. "Not okay, at all!" she continued smiling towards Kahlan who slowly began to back up. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Kahlan repeated, but her cheeks coloured slightly and Dennee knew that she was lying without having to see her sister's eyes.

"I'm a Confessor Kahlan, you can't lie to me," Dennee proclaimed treading water, biding her time until she had an opportunity to attack and try to force Kahlan's hand.

"Nor can you lie to me," Kahlan replied. "I know what that look in your eyes means," she went on eying her sister warily.

"Too bad that's not going to help you," Dennee declared launching herself at Kahlan, her laughter floating through the woods around them as Kahlan tried to squirm her way out of Dennee's clutches.

Sometime Later ...

The fire crackled pleasantly and Dennee leaned towards it warming her hands as Kahlan moved to sit beside her.

"I can't believe you won't tell me who told you about this place," Dennee grumbled as Kahlan leaned forward warming her hands as well.

"There are some things little sister's do not need to know," Kahlan intoned gravely which made Dennee shove her shoulders and then smile.

"I'll get it out of you one day," Dennee promised.

"I'm sure you will Dee-Dee," Kahlan agreed gamely, smiling gently at her the blonde as she leaned to the side and nudged Dennee playfully with her shoulder.

Dennee's lips curved up in a smile as well, and she and Kahlan leaned against her other contentedly for a few moments before Dennee's hand rose to her arms.

"It's cold out here," Dennee breathed out, rubbing her arms with her hands in an attempt to warm them.

"We should have gotten out of the pool earlier," Kahlan breathed out in response. She was feeling the cold as well and there was only so much warmth the fire could provide. "Come here," Kahlan said a few seconds later, reaching for Dennee's hand.

Without question, Dennee placed her hand in Kahlan's and the older Amnell led the way towards their bedrolls.

"It's too early for bed," Dennee said, but she sat down beside Kahlan and then lay down when her sister did.

"It's not too early for a story though," Kahlan said opening her arms to Dennee who gratefully eased into the warmth of her sister's body.

"Are you going to tell me who told you about this place?" Dennee asked resting her head on Kahlan's shoulder, a smile touching her lips when Kahlan sighed deeply.

"Actually, I was thinking about a fairy tale about the horrible things that happen to overly inquisitive little sisters," Kahlan responded, wrapping her arms around Dennee and pressing a kiss to her forehead to take any sting out of her words.

"Fine," Dennee sighed, her lips curving up in a smile despite her words. It was very hard to be mad at Kahlan while she was snuggling with her in the middle of paradise. It was entirely too cozy to really be mad about anything.

"Don't be grumpy," Kahlan teased, flexing her strong arms around the beloved figure in her arms.

"I'm not being grumpy," Dennee muttered grumpily. "You're being irritating."

"Of course I am, I'm a big sister. Being irritating is what we're best at," Kahlan replied grinning.

"Well, you're a very good big sister," Dennee murmured peevishly, making Kahlan smile behind her before the brunette pressed her lips to Dennee's shoulder and then nuzzled her sister's neck, enjoying the fresh, clean scent of her. It reminded her of getting Dennee ready for bed after a bath when they were little, and unconsciously she tightened the hold she had on the blonde.

"What story do you want to hear?" Kahlan asked as Dennee relaxed into her arms.

"Anything," Dennee murmured softly. She'd heard all of the stories Kahlan knew by heart already. It wasn't so much the story she was interested in as the familiar sound of Kahlan's voice. Kahlan's voice had been the only thing that had managed to calm her enough to sleep on many occasions in the past, and still to that day.

"There were once two sisters traveling along a country lane," Kahlan began, smiling as Dennee body shook in her arms with her sister's gentle laughter. "The sister's clothes were dusty and worn from hard use, their feet ached and they wanted nothing more in the world than to stop and rest, but these sisters were not ordinary sisters and they could not give into ordinary concerns. You see ..."

Trees swayed gently around them, water trickled tranquilly close by, and Kahlan's sweet voice filled the air as the brunette held Dennee tightly in her arms, chasing away the cold as Kahlan always chased away anything that might cause Dennee distress. Dennee sighed happily and closed her eyes, a soft smile touching her lips as snuggled into Kahlan, confidant in the knowledge that she truly was in the most wonderful place in the Midlands.

The End


End file.
